a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a loading wheel for integrated circular packing band, wherein a wheel body is combined with two side plates and is of different width to accommodate integrated circular packing band.
b) Description of the Prior Art
In order to provide convenient transportation of integrated circuits (IC), the integrated circuits 1 are packed in a loading band 2 as shown in FIG. 1. The packing band 2 is wound around a loading wheel 3, as shown in FIG. 2, which includes a shaft wheel 31 mounted at the ends thereof and a disc plate 32 of larger diameter. The packing band 2 is wound around the shaft wheel 31. Thus, the disc plate 32 is used to protect the packing band 2 to avoid the integrated circuits being damaged. In combination of the integrated circuits, the loading wheel 3 is mounted onto a side shaft and the packing band 2 is pulled out by rotating the loading wheel. The individual IC is exposed so that a robotic arm can pick up the IC for treatment. In this conventional loading wheel 3, the shape and size are fixed, i.e. the size is only fixed for certain packing band having the same width as that of the loading wheel 3. However, the width of the packing band is not always the same. They are varied in width. Thus, various sizes of loading wheels have to be prepared for the integrated circuit. This will increase the cost of storage. In addition, the transportation of the loading wheels is not convenient as they occupy a larger space.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a loading wheel for integrated circuit packing band, wherein the wheel body can be varied for the engagement with the side plates.
Yet another object of the loading wheel for integrated circuit packing band, wherein the loading wheel is formed from a wheel body and side plates, and the side plates can be stacked to save space and to provide convenient transportation and storage.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description when read with reference to the accompanying drawings.